


Ippopotamo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dolce attesa [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Erotica, M/M, Mpreg, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble!fic.Baba ha un ‘regalo’ particolare per Goku.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 14. Sapore di sale.

Cap.1 Allenamenti diversi

“Hai avuto un’ottima idea. Allenarci su quest’isola non è per niente male” sussurrò Goku. Aveva il corpo ricoperto di morsi e di graffi.

Vegeta si stese su di lui.

L’acqua del mare arrivava fino a loro, sulla battigia, bagnandoli ed inumidendo i loro fisici scolpiti, appesantendogli i capelli mori dalle ciocche larghe tre dita.

“Come se ci stessimo allenando soltanto. Finiamo sempre per fare altro” sussurrò roco il principe dei saiyan. Aveva un succhiotto all’altezza del collo e dei segni all’altezza dei fianchi.

“Ti dispiace?” esalò Goku.

“Per niente… sai di sale, e di mare” sussurrò Vegeta, baciandolo con foga.

[100].


	2. Cap.2 Il ‘regalo’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 15. Mani sudate.

Cap.2 Il ‘regalo’

Goku era steso a faccia in giù nel divano.  
“Dai, hai le mani sudate” si lamentò, sentendo Vegeta steso sopra di lui.  
Quest’ultimo stava giocherellando col suo orecchio con una mano, mentre con l’altra gli strizzava il capezzolo.  
“Mnh? Tu sei tutto sudato” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.  
Goku era rosso in volto, si deterse le labbra con la lingua.  
“Senti, secondo te che regalo ci ha fatto Baba? Ha detto che ce ne faceva uno quando ci ha scoperto in quella foresta a… divertirci” mormorò.  
“Tsk, io delle streghe non mi fido affatto. Speriamo non l’avessero mandata le mogli” brontolò Vegeta.

[100].


	3. Cap.3 Scoperta

Cap.3 Scoperta

Goku teneva il capo chino, stringendosi le gambe, i capelli gli ricadevano davanti al viso pallido.

“Vattene…” sussurrò roco, sentendo Vegeta atterrare alle sue spalle.

Il vento faceva ondeggiare l’erba del prato intorno a loro e rabbrividire Son, che lo sentiva sulla pelle.

“Sei scomparso all’improvviso… Io ero preoccupato, Kakaroth” disse il principe, raggiungendolo.

Goku incassò il capo tra le spalle e rispose: “Lasciami da solo, vai via”.

< Forse non avremmo dovuto farlo. Forse si sente in colpa per aver lasciato Chichi > pensò Vegeta.

“Kakaroth, dimmi… Cosa c’è?”. Il suo viso divenne bluastro.

< Quello è normale? > si domandò, guardando il ventre innaturalmente rigonfio di Goku.

[109].


	4. Cap.4 Nausea

Cap.4 Nausea

Goku vomitò ripetutamente, stringendosi l’addome, finendo per rigurgitare saliva. Tirò l’acqua a fatica, crollò al suolo accanto al water, gemette, serrando gli occhi.

La porta si aprì, Goku socchiuse gli occhi liquidi.

Vegeta lo raggiunse, prendendolo in braccio, poggiandoselo contro.

Goku si aggrappò al suo petto, sorridendo, dimenando i piedi coperti dai calzini bianchi.

Il principe dei saiyan gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Andiamo a letto” mormorò.

< Fortunatamente col divorzio ho avuto abbastanza soldi da permettermi tutto questo.

Forse quello di Baba era davvero un regalo. Bulma mi ha tolto la custodia dei nostri figli > pensò Vegeta.

[100].


	5. Cap.5 Ippopotamo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H/C.

Cap.5 Ippopotamo

Goku appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia, aveva il viso bluastro.

“Sono un ippopotamo” si lamentò, dimenando la coda morbida.

< Mi sento così sbagliato, un mostro. Fa tutto così male, è… innaturale, strano > pensò.

Vegeta lo abbracciò da dietro e gli posò il mento sulla spalla.

“_Tsk_. Non è vero, sembri un uovo con quella rotondità” ribatté.

Goku singhiozzò, tirando sul col naso.

“Quindi ti sembro brutto?” domandò. I suoi occhi arrossati erano liquidi, le sue pupille dilatate.

Vegeta roteò gli occhi.

“A me non dispiace per niente, anzi…” disse, accarezzando il ventre rigonfio dell’altro. Sentì scalciare nel pancione.

[100].


	6. Cap.6 Dubbi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 20. Sapore di sale sulle labbra.

Cap.6 Dubbi

“Vegeta, senti, ma essenzialmente… C’è qualcosa che ti piace di me?” domandò Goku. Era intento a guardarsi allo specchio, osservando con astio il ventre rigonfio che ogni tanto si muoveva.

Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi.

“Sai, neanche la Donna aveva tutti i complessi che ti stai facendo tu.

Tsk, mi piace tutto il tuo corpo, o non saremmo finiti a letto” borbottò.

Goku sporse il labbro inferiore e mise le mani sui fianchi.

“Urca, questo è vago!” si lamentò.

“Il sapore di sale sulle tue labbra mi fa impazzire, e quando combattiamo mi dai alla testa. Soddisfatto?” domandò Vegeta.

Goku annuì.

[100].


	7. Cap.7 Abitudine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 22. Occhiali da sole.

Cap.7 Abitudine

“… Per il parto… Pensi che uscirà da dietro?” domandò Goku, grattandosi la testa e scompigliandosi i capelli a cespuglio.

“Per il parto si chiama Whis, io non voglio rischiare succeda niente a te o al marmocchio…” ribatté Vegeta.

Goku guardò confuso il pancione.

“Sicuro sia uno? Già dall’inizio era enorme” rifletté.

Vegeta rispose: “Penso sia solo accelerato. Come se fossi già al nono mese. Poi d’aura se ne sente una sola”.

Goku osservò l’altro, i suoi occhiali da sole, una leggera barba incolta e sorrise.

“Un po’ mi dispiace che finisca così in fretta. Stavo iniziando ad abituarmi” ammise.

[100].


	8. Cap.8 Voglie e sbalzi d’umore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 17. Non c’è ombra.

Cap.8 Voglie e sbalzi d’umore

“Prima si sente depresso. Pensa sia un errore, vorrebbe mettere fine a tutto, rischia di piangere. Gli vengono dubbi su dubbi.

Poi sorride. Vorrebbe che non finisse mai e si gode ogni aspetto del momento.

Questa estate non è soltanto la più bollente dell’ultimo secolo per questo pianeta, ma anche la più complicata! Gli sbalzi d’umore continui di Kakaroth mi uccideranno!

Per non parlare che non c’è ombra neanche a pagarla!” si lamentò Vegeta.

Goku si affacciò, teneva un gelato in una mano e una banana nell’altra.

“Sì, smettila di teletrasportarti in giro per soddisfare le tue voglie” borbottò Vegeta.

[100].


	9. Cap.9 Allenamenti saltati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 26. Vacanza forzata.

Cap.9 Allenamenti saltati

Goku sbuffò con le guance gonfie e scalciò sotto al tavolo, davanti a lui due file di piatti sporchi.

“Voglio allenarmi!” si lamentò.

Vegeta roteò gli occhi e gli accarezzò una mano, rispondendogli: “Non puoi. Sarebbe pericoloso per te e il bambino. Appena partorisci, ne riparleremo”.

“Tu, però, ti alleni” ringhiò Goku.

“Se vuoi interromperò gli allenamenti e aspetterò di poter combattere di nuovo con te” disse Vegeta. Recuperò una pila di piatti e la portò al lavandino. “Considerala una vacanza forzata” gli disse.

“Non possiamo neanche fare l’amore, vero?” piagnucolò Goku.

“Kakaroth, è pericoloso. Resisti” lo pregò Vegeta, dolcemente.

[100].


	10. Cap.10 Geloso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 43. Passeggiata in riva al mare.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hk7C8o4Q_FU; Nightcore - Silence:

Cap.10 Geloso

Goku avvolse il braccio di Vegeta con i propri, e gli posò la testa sulla spalla.

“Quelle ragazze ti guardavano…” si lamentò. Sentiva la sabbia bollente sotto i piedi nudi.

Vegeta guardava il mare, passeggiando lentamente, controllando che l’altro non inciampasse.

< Sembra che nessuno si accorga che è incinto. Probabilmente un effetto dell’incantesimo. Ci guardano solo male perché siamo due uomini. Sul mio pianeta era una cosa completamente normale, anche stare insieme a più di due > rifletté.

“Geloso?” punzecchiò l’altro.

“Sì, tanto” borbottò Goku, stringendolo più forte a sé. Ascoltava la risacca, ispirando l’aria che odorava di salsedine.

[100].


	11. Cap.11 Le acque si rompono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 16. Due in un letto. Trentacinque gradi.

Cap.11 Le acque si rompono

Goku si rigirava, sbuffava, calciava e tirava testate, diede una gomitata al cuscino.

Vegeta socchiuse un occhio. “Hai intenzione di dormire?” domandò.

“Sento caldo! Questo letto è bollente e il tuo corpo mi accalda” brontolò Goku.

Vegeta gli passò la mano tra i capelli a cespuglio.

“Ci saranno almeno trentacinque gradi. Mi sto squagliando” si lagnò Goku, posandosi una mano sul ventre gonfio.

Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio e chiese: “Sai che potresti non abbracciarmi?”.

“Non dire sc…”. Iniziò Goku. Impallidì e strinse le ginocchia. “A-acqua… Mi si sono rotte le acque!” strillò, stringendosi l’addome.

“Cosa?!” gridò Vegeta, stringendolo a sé.

[100].


	12. Cap.12 Gemelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ojRHkcy4Oc; Nightcore - Hold On (Lyrics) Chord Overstreet.  
“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 35. Temporale estivo.

Cap.12 Gemelle

Vegeta posò una mano sul vetro, mentre con l’altra sorseggiava la tazza di the.

“Ancora sveglio?” si sentì domandare.

Il principe dei saiyan si voltò e vide Goku in piedi davanti a lui, indossava un pigiama verde acqua che gli ricadeva largo di una misura.

Fece un sorriso storto.

“Dovresti riposare per ora che le gemelle dormono” gli fece presente.

Goku guardò oltre il vetro.

“Sono iniziati i primi temporali estivi. L’estate sta finendo” sussurrò.

“La nostra vita insieme, invece, è appena iniziato” disse Vegeta roco.

Goku sorrise, rispondendo: “Sì, ma basta figli”.

“Contaci” mormorò Vegeta.

Goku lo raggiunse, abbracciandolo.

[100].


End file.
